


辩护词

by XVI_Pica



Category: The fanatic - Fandom
Genre: Body Paint, Hollywood, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Stalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 我常看着垃圾堆，因为它们比人类好看。但是你不是人，你是我的神。
Relationships: Moose/Hunter Dunbar





	辩护词

**辩护词**  
**The Fanatic**  
**Moose/Hunter Dunbar**  
**BY Pica**

* * *

**_ 我常看着垃圾堆，因为它们比人类好看。但是你不是人，你是我的神。 _ **

我爱你，爱到疯狂。不是男女的爱，不是附属的爱，我的爱更高等。我的爱驱使我的肉体向前进，我的灵魂甚至也被爱填满。爱你，爱你。我只爱你。你要知道，我已经控制不住爱上你。  
  
爱会让我难受你知道吗？你当然不知道。就像你根本不知道我他妈有多讨厌你接的烂戏。我痛骂你，我恨你，你应该遵从我的意愿。因为你是我的。  
  
你说：“你是一个粉丝，没有你，我什么都不是。”  
  
我是一个粉丝，没有我，你什么都不是。  
  
是这样吗？你忘了？你是我的神。  
  
你是我投影屏里幻想对象；你是我的肾上腺素；你是我快餐盒里所剩无几的营养物质。  
  
啊！我恨不得得到你的一切。我恨不得那个女人死了，这样我们就能在一起了。  
  
看，你要相信我这么爱你，我为愿意花成百上千的小时在eBay辨认卖的关于你纪念品，我剪掉杂志里你的报道采访，把他们拼贴到我的本子里，拼贴我的大脑拼贴我的身体拼贴我的灵魂！我爱你我爱你！我要说多少遍都没法表达我的爱！我恨这个爱的字眼泛滥而如此普通！多得像妓女一样没用下流！  
  
看我好吗？嘿，看我一眼。我是这个世界最爱你的人，你知道为什么吗？你知道为什么你会让我疯狂痴迷沉醉上瘾吗？为什么为什么？  
  
从我看到你的时候开始，你知道吗？爱你用不了多久因为你是我的神。你是我的神你知道吗？我祈祷希望期待能看到你，从我看到你电影的时候开始。你问我，世界上千千万万个电影为什么我只看到了你的电影？为什么我就无可救药地爱上你！不知道！我想那可能是命中注定的！  
  
当我看到你，爱上你，我就再也没法放下来。我想知道你在哪我想方设法在乌七八糟的邋遢混乱世界里找到你，找到你就是我一生的使命！  
  
我千方百计地接近你，我关注各个社交媒体查找在哪里能发现你。我关注你的词条发现你的其他粉丝偶遇你的合照，我就会嫉妒地发狂我多么讨厌这样，这个时候我就无比恨你！我才是最爱你的人他们都算个屁啊！为什么你就不能出现在我的身边！为什么你不看看那个发你合照的粉丝他的社交账号里还有和其他明星的合照为什么你看都不看一眼！  
  
这些杂碎凭什么有资格和你合照？我憎恶好莱坞大道上每一个人的脚印因为他们让我没法看见你的。我看着天空想到那是你和我唯一能一起看到的东西。当我看着天空我在想你，我就想要到你那里去。我知道在好莱坞活下来很难，但是你一定更难。让我支持你，让我买你的碟，买你的书买你拍戏的道具买你的一切。让我支持你就好了！你要什么我都会给你，有时候我甚至觉得我是你的母亲。  
  
哎，请看看我。我为你做了多少啊。我的墙壁上贴满有你的海报，我无聊的时候桌子上全刻着你的名字，亨特·邓巴，亨特·邓米巴，亨特，邓巴。我写我名字都没有写你名字多。你的名字一笔一画我闭着眼睛都能写出来，写得太多了，这已经成为我的天赋异禀。  
  
当一天看不到你消息的时候我就会很想你，我不断刷新追星社区如饥似渴查找着你的消息。看到你的新图我既担心又欢呼雀跃。当你的电影被虚假的票房捧起来的时候，我也会盲目失去自我得为你高兴，你那么棒，实至名归，实至名归。  
  
渐渐我习惯一个人默默分享着你的一切，你那么完美，我读着你采访的字字句句，反反复复都说着那陈词滥调，我已经把你研究透了，我对我的血管皮肤肝脏脾都没有这么了解。而我如此了解你啊！我无数次看着你我数次在社区里分享着你说的一切。每一个赞就是你踏上神坛的灰土尘埃，每一条评论都是神羽落在你的肩膀上。  
  
我看着你，我就不会容易感到饥饿。我看着你，我就不会那么快疲劳。我的机体被你潜移默化得调教着，你出现，我高潮。你笑，我残疾。我多爱你，当你做出我不喜欢事情的时候，我多包容你。我爱你爱的刀子的品牌，我爱你的安眠药我甚至也买了很多一样，好像我这样就能更接近你。我买你的同款衣服，这样不是为了让我变成你，而是让我更近地感受你。  
  
一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九……从你出道到现在获得的奖我都知道。  
  
但当我不满足于活在我一个人的精神世界里的时候，我就开始找你，我很幸运，你出现了。像黑暗房间里打开的一盏灯，一个破朔迷离的凶杀案真相大白。近点儿近点儿再近点儿，我看到了你的笑，你在黑暗中微笑，那是看着我的。你知道吗每次离你很近的时候我的心就会跳得特别快，我开始结巴我口不择言我没来得及解释我爱你。  
  
我恨你的暴躁我爱你的暴躁。我希望你可以像平时那样对待你的粉丝，你不应该对待我。你不应该这么粗糙地对待这么爱你的人。  
  
看，我已经没了手和眼睛。恢复带来的痛苦让我浑身发抖，你看，你看哪！这些都是你做的！是你毫不留情残忍得像个没理智的畜生伤害我！伤害透我了！但是你知道吗！我恨你！我还爱你！  
  
被你催眠的粉红色梦很美丽。真的。我想我这辈子再也遇不到了。我记得躺在你胸口的温度，那个温度是独一无二的，我记得你的声音，你的呼吸喷洒在我的头发上，给我了力量。你很温暖，温暖得像酒吧里的灯，陌生人的指尖，车尾的排气管。  
  
婊子，跟踪狂，娘娘腔，你听到别人怎么说我吗？你听到吗？你从来没有维护过我但是当你在网上被人扒黑料被媒体诬蔑的时候我从来没有犹豫地维护你。我尽我最大的努力忘掉那些负面的东西，因为你是完美的。如果我是黑客我一定清除掉那些令人作呕的文字，因为神没有瑕疵。  
  
但是你太让我失望你。见到你，是我这辈子最开心的事情。  
  
晚上十一点，是我最想你的时候。  
  
午夜两点二十二，我失眠想到了你的恐怖片，会觉得毛骨悚然。我想象着你被害我自慰，没有你我永远不会拥有最好的高潮。  
  
顺便，我不后悔来你家，我不后悔这么爱你。当然我也恨你你对我做的一切包括骗我。你不应该这样。如果我没有看到过你的电影该多好，但是我爱上你我就会对你负责。  
  
你一直没看我的信，你一直不找我，你一直不来，你一直不出现。我恨你我恨我自己，我的努力打水漂我的付出被你漠视。世界上没有你这么无情的人。你根本就不值得我这样做我恨你到死！但是我还能怎么办？爱你是我唯一，在这个世界上，可以做也愿意无条件做的事情了。  
  
你什么时候才爱我？你什么时候才发现我是真的爱你？  
  
我硬盘里有你的裸照，我知道这很变态但是你长得真好。我把你的照片放大到不能再放大，上面你皮肤的纹理就像谷歌水纹图。我知道你的疤、痣。  
  
我记不住很多东西但是，不包括你。  
  
你让我无心再看这个世界，人类的脸庞让我厌恶呕吐。我恨不得那些讨厌的人靠近我的时候我能把呕吐物吐到他们身上，他们油光滑腻坑坑洼洼的脸，毛躁的头发，肮脏的指甲缝隙就像好莱坞。  
  
垃圾桶都比这里干净，我说真的。我看到废弃的花坛里有蓝色、红色的瓶盖，没法降解的白色塑料袋，不知道擦过什么的纸巾，满地黄色落叶，里面有黑色的虫子，像另一个世界。花花绿绿，五彩斑斓，比女明星的妆容更明艳更真实更无害。听听，听听，虫子的叫声比媒体放出的狗屁真实多了。垃圾的世界比人类的世界安静多了。  
  
没期待就没失望。我还没有告诉任何人我对你失望过，因为我是你的狂热粉丝，我从来都没有对你失望过。每一分钟每一秒钟，没有一刻。我什么时候还能再见一次你。我经常在想要是我比你死得早我还怎么欣赏你老去的容颜。我想陪伴你走完一生，我愿意，如果我可以活得更长一点，我想知道你的过去，我想从你出生就看着你我不会介意你小时候老了都长什么样。  
  
我相信我和你一起老去我就是一样的。每一天，我和你共同衰老，我和你用同一个姿势刷洗发黄的牙齿，我和你共同在好莱坞里呼吸，好像我和你接过数不清的吻。我爱你不是三分钟热度，我对你有研究。我比我还要了解你。我知道你的喜好我知道你这个人我知道你的一切。我看得清你的面具和你的本人。我知道真的还是假的我知道真理和幻象。  
  
离开你之后，我每一天都在认认真真想你。一天都没有停。除非我停止呼吸停止心跳，我的大脑就会一直把你带到我的眼前我的幻想我的感觉里。  
  
我抚摸的身体热度传达到我的手上，像雪山里燃起的火让我心惊胆战颤抖不已。我的人类本能丧失我没有和这个世界相处的能力，因为我的一切一切都献给了你。  
  
亨特·邓巴只是一个肉体的名字，但是这也是神的名字。我祈祷那一天你的神像可和那些古神齐天并肩，而我愿意像奴仆伏拜在你的脚下亲吻你的脚背。  
  
我的眼眶碎裂，我的指骨断裂。我的血液成了你的皇冠，我为你加冕成王。你统治着我的一切你可以享用属于你的一切。  
  
属于你！我哀求你，我属于你！  
  
接受这个可怜囚徒的爱意吧！  
  
我爱你我降世！  
  
我爱你我呼吸！  
  
我爱你我休克！  
  
我爱你我死亡！

END

* * *

**辩护词**  
**The Fanatic**  
**Moose/Hunter Dunbar**  
**BY Pica**  
**23/2/2021**


End file.
